The Shinrah
by purpledunebuggy
Summary: A pair of shapeshifting girls in a fantasy kingdom trying to protect their race from an evil king.
1. Contents

Contents

Preface

**PART 1**- Royalty

**01- **The Twins

**02- **The Camp

**03- **Reunion

**04- **Captured

**05- **Injured

**06- **The Deal

**PART 2- **The Jista Games

**07- **Journey

**08- **The Palace

**09- **The Race

**10- **Jack's Fight

**11- **The Meeting

**12- **The Plan and The Truth

**13- **Captured, Again!

**14- **The Winner's Ceremony

Epilogue


	2. Preface

It has been twenty long and sorrowful years since the old king died. Since then, famine and war has crossed these fair lands, and the people, who were once strong and healthy, are now poor and sickly.

Jista was once a beautiful, and everything was healthy, but now, King Phillip, has let it all go to ruins. He cares nothing about the people, only the money he makes from the heavy taxes. People don't have the money to feed themselves let alone pay for the king's food as well.

I have tried myself to improve the people's lives but the king is always watching us and we cannot do anything without his knowledge and so I had to stop.

Oh, we have tried to kill him and take over the kingdom, but he has everyone terrified. The punishment is life torture if you are found out and since the king has spies everywhere, it is most likely you will.

Yet, for all the pain and suffering the people have witnessed, there is still hope, for there is one thing the king fears…The Shinrah.

_Ambassador Fredrick_


	3. The Twins

_Chapter 1-_ The Twins

"Home is this way," said Emily, a small brown skinned girl dressed in a pale green dress. She had two pitch-black ponytails that hung to her waist, but her most striking feature was her two golden eyes.

"No, home is that way" argued Sam, pointing in the opposite direction. Sam was Emily's identical twin sister, but she was slightly skinnier, and carried a small, woven basket filled with plants.

The sisters were standing in a small clearing, in the Eastern Forest, arguing.

"Let's face it. We're lost," sighed Emily.

"We can't stay here, it's beginning to get dark," wailed Sam, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Well, let's follow that trail," suggested Emily, pointing to a small trail barely visible, in the tall grass and flowers.

"Ok," agreed Sam, and together they set off into the woods.

Many hours had past since the twins had left the clearing and the forest was now bathed in the shadowy light of the full moon.

"I don't think this is the way home either," sighed Sam.

"Neither do I, but we've taken hundreds of trails and paths, and we're getting nowhere," wailed Emily, bursting into tears. "I hate this forest," she sobbed.

"It's all right, Emily. We'll find our way, and it's not the forest you hate, it's the dark, and you'll get use to it," Sam said, comforting her older sister. After a while, Emily stopped crying.

"Thanks Sam. But I still don't like it here. Why did mum send us this far into the forest to gather herbs? She has plenty in the garden," sniffed Emily, drying her eyes.

"Oh, Emily. Haven't you learnt not to try and understand adults," laughed Sam, rolling her eyes.

"I like to know why we do things that's all," said Emily, defensively.

"Whatever, Em. Let's get back to our main problem here. Getting out of this forest," Sam said, still giggling.

"How? If finding our way didn't work, I don't see how anything else could," wailed Emily.

"We could change. That way you can fly around and I'll follow on the ground," suggested Sam.

"Sam, mum said not to, and besides how are we going to get the basket back," protested Emily, pointing at the basket Sam was holding.

"I didn't think of that," Sam said, looking worriedly at the basket she was holding.

Then suddenly, just as Emily was about to mutter a sarcastic reply to her sisters remark, a white wolf and a buckskin horse jumped out of nowhere into their path. Sam and Emily froze. The only noise that could be heard was the thud the basket made as it connected with the ground.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to introduce ourselves?"

Sam and Emily jumped back. They starred at the horse, then turned to look at each other. The horse was were the voice had come from. They were positive of that, but it hadn't moved a muscle!

Their gazed turned back to the horse. It was a huge mare, and very strong. Its massive muscles showed under its gleaming coat. Its chest was broad and fitted flawlessly with the rest of the body. The massive neck produced perfectly from the body, and held the large and elegant head with grace. Its tail and mane were long, flowing and graceful, and there was a gleam of intelligence and, almost humour, in it's golden eyes.

Sam and Emily were so caught up in examining the horse that they almost screamed when a small, dark brown ferret climbed over the horse's ears, slid down its face and landed lightly on its hind legs. It started walking towards them, rubbing its back. It stopped in front of them. Then, to Sam and Emily's amazement, it spoke.

"Never trust a horse to get you from A to B, comfortably,"

Sam and Emily looked at each other, thinking they had gone mad. They looked back at the horse. It snorted.

"Well," it said, "if you don't like riding, you can just walk from now on." It turned to face Sam and Emily.

"Let me introduce us," it began in a friendly voice, "my name is Jayne, the ferret is Eliza, and the wolf, who is taking a nap under me, is Elissa. We are of the Shinrah. We won't hurt you,"

Sam and Emily looked at each other, then down to the ferret called Eliza that was only a foot away from them. It looked like any other normal ferret, if normal ferrets were dark brown, could talk and had golden eye.

Eliza extended a paw, and said, "Nice to meet you."

Emily looked at Sam, then knelt, extending here right index finger and shook the paw. She stood, then glanced at Sam. Sam looked at Emily, the ferret then back to Emily. She sighed then knelt to shake with Eliza.

"What do you want with us?" asked Emily, curious.

"Our home is this forest. We guard it and protect it. Our scouts informed us of you presence and we came to investigate," replied Eliza, walking back to Jayne and leaning on her right foreleg.

"So, if you'll be kind enough to tell us who you are and what you are doing here?" asked Jayne,

"I'm Emily and this is my twin Sam," muttered Emily. "

"So what are you doing here this late?" repeated Jayne.

"Our mother sent us to find some fresh herbs that grow in the middle of the forest and we got lost" said Sam softly.

"But nothing grows in the forest except for trees," confirmed Eliza, "And I didn't know there where people this close to the forest."

"Our mother moved here alone, after we were born, said Emily getting more confident.

"Why would a mother with two new children move away from the village to this place?" Eliza asked, Jayne in a puzzled tone.

"Because their mother didn't want them to be killed," answered Elissa, who had been watching the conversation from her resting place under Jayne.

"Why would people want to kill us for?" Sam asked defensively

"For the same reason we didn't kill you," said Jayne

"Because you are of the Shinrah race," Elissa replied, rising to her feet and walking towards them, but instead of a wolf standing in front of them there was a beautiful young woman.

She had silver hair that hung to her waist and had fair skin. She was muscular built, but in a feminine way, and she was neither fat nor thin. She wore a buffalo hide mini skirt and a deer hide one strap top. She knelt down in front of the children, as she was almost twice their size.

"Yes you are part of the Shinrah," said Elissa softly as they didn't look like they believed what they were being told.

"But how can we be Shinrah? Our mother wasn't" said Emily a little confused,

"Then your father must have been part of our race," said Eliza then added, "I'm starved let's head back."

"Yes, you must be hungry. We have just hunted and the meat is fresh. Then, after dinner, we can talk more," said Jayne

Elissa stood, picked Emily up and put her on Jayne's back then did the same with Sam.

"Now, hold on to my mane so you don't fall off," cautioned Jayne. And then she turned and trotted back into the forest.

"Do you think they were meant to get lost today?" asked Eliza, as she waited for Elissa to change back into a wolf.

"I don't know," replied Elissa, as Eliza settled herself on her back.

"I'll discuss it with Jayne tonight," then she turned and followed Jayne back to camp.


	4. The Camp

**AUTHOUR NOTE: Hey readers. I know i havent updated in a while. Mainly because i only got two reviews. Its discouraging. But someone ask for me to update so to that one person here's the next chapter. **

**P.S. This sorry was completed years ago so ill update once a week, maybe more depending on the reviews i get. And please remember I am not forcing you to read this. Of you dont like it DONT READ IT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: this story and all characters in it belong solely to me.  
**

_Chapter 2__-_ The Camp

As they stepped into the clearing that contained the Shinrah camp, Emily and Sam were shocked.

The clearing was huge and contained many small huts. In the centre of the clearing was a giant campfire, which had a buffalo slowly roasting over it. To the left of them at the edge of the clearing was a stream, with women washing clothes on its banks. All over the camp there were women, children and men going about their tasks, attending smaller fires, fixing huts and making tools, and many more things.

"Wow," said Emily and Sam in unison, as they were helped down from Jayne's back by two women.

"Go with these women, and they will show you to a place were you can rest and refresh yourselves before dinner. We must go and prepare, but we will see you soon enough," Jayne instructed, as she trotted off with Elissa and Eliza. Emily and Sam turned towards their guides.

"My name is Flick," said the woman dressed in a knee length skirt and a sleeveless shirt. She had tanned skin and golden brown short hair.

"And I'm Jessica," said the second woman. She was dressed in a knee length dress; she had tanned skin, and dark brown shoulder length hair.

"Now, follow us and stay close," cautioned Jessica. She then turned and headed towards the village. Emily and Sam had to run to keep up with them.

As Jessica was walking she began, "This village was started by our two brave leaders, 15 years ago, when the old kings daughter died and King Phillip took over completely and the Shinrah race was exiled from our homes".

"Really ... so this place has been here without anyone knowing it for 15 whole years!" exclaimed Sam

"Yes it has," replied Flick

"Ah, here we are. This is where you will be staying for now. Someone will fetch you for tea. For now you must wait here," Jessica told the two girls as she showed them into a small hut. She then turned and left.

**********

Meanwhile, while Emily and Sam were making themselves comfortable, Jayne and Elissa were discussing the new arrivals.

"What do you think about them being this far in the forest?" asked Jayne pouring Elissa a glass of wine.

Jayne was a tall woman, with shoulder length brown hair, kept in a ponytail. Her skin was tanned and she was muscular built in a feminine way. She wore a mini dress made out of leather that fitted her body like a glove.

"I think their mother knew something was going to happen and sent them here in the hope that we would find them," replied Elissa, taking a swig of wine.

They sat at the head of a large pine table, which itself was in the middle of a large tent like hut.

"Ah! The wisdom of the wolf," laughed Jayne, rolling her eyes, then her tone turned serious, "That sounds logical, but we can't be sure. They could be one of King Phillip's spies. You know that he wants to destroy the Shinrah race," replied Jayne, absently chewing an apple.

"Yes I suppose your right. I'll go to the forest's edge and see if I can find were they say they lived," said Elissa, finishing her wine and standing.

"You do that. I'll see if I can find anyone who knows anything about them. You never know what you can find, if you look," replied Jayne, rising to here feet.

"Amen to that," laughed Elissa, then added, "I'll see you later." She turned and ran out of the hut in wolf form.

"Well I'd better start my bit," sighed Jayne, still chewing her apple, then she turned and walked out.


	5. The Reunion

_Chapter 3__-_ Reunion

"Wake up children. Our leaders wish to speak with you," whispered Flick, as she gently shook Emily and Sam.

"You will be having dinner with them also," said Jessica helping them to their feet and wrapping cloaks around them.

"Now follow us and stay close and whatever you do don't wander off!" said Flick opening the door flap for them.

The two girls followed them out into the night.

"How do you see so well in the dark?" asked Emily, tripping over a tent peg.

"It is a Shinrah trait," answered Jessica. Jessica was about 5ft and thin, with shoulder length dark brown hair, her skin was tanned and she had nicely shaped body and she was wearing a nice knee-length dress.

Flick was about 5ft 7in with golden brown short-cropper hair, she was muscular but at the same time feminine she had a dark tanned skin and she wore a strapless top and a knee length skirt.

"Here we are," said Jessica pointing to the tent like hut.

"We'll wait out here for you," added Flick.

"OK," said Sam and Emily, as they entered the tent like hut.

Elissa and Jayne were seated at the far end of the table, and Eliza was standing in the corner.

Eliza was skinny and was medium height, she had lightly tanned skin with dark blonde shoulder length hair, and she was wearing a short top and a knee length skirt with a split in the side. They were all watching silently as the two girls entered.

"Please take a seat," offered Jayne, gesturing towards the opposite end of the table. Emily and Sam looked at each other nervously then sat down.

"Let us eat, you must be starving. Please excuse the wait, an open fire takes much longer to cook then a closed fire does and we weren't expecting guests," apologized Elissa.

Suddenly Jayne clapped her hands together three times and immediately people were behind them placing steaming plates of food in front of them.

"Let us eat," said Elissa. She picked up the leg bone she had been served and began tearing at it with her teeth.

Jayne looked at Elissa and sighed. She picked up her fork and began to eat the vegetables she had been served.

Sam and Emily looked at each other than slowly began to eat. They had been served buffalo in gravy, with vegetables.

After they had finished their meals and their plates had been removed (except for Elissa's, who had growled at Eliza when she tried to take the bone Elissa was gnawing on) and their goblets refilled, Jayne sat back in her chair and looked at the twins.

"How do you like our food?" she asked.

"Buffalo tastes better than I thought it would," answered Sam in a small voice.

"It is amazing what you can find, if only you try it, is it not?" asked Jayne, eyeing Elissa out of the corner of her eyes, who was still gnawing on her bone.

"Yes I guess so," replied Emily. The twins exchanged looks. It seemed Jayne had finally got down to business.

"As we are discussing when we first met, you are of the Shinrah race," said Jayne, over the sound Elissa was making as she started to whack the bone on the table, trying to break it.

"But how can we, we couldn't see in the dark when we came here, and Jessica said all Shinrah can see in the dark?" remarked Sam, ducking a splinter of bone.

"Yes, that is true, but Jessica didn't tell you that this trait is only developed if you are full Shinrah and you are only half Shinrah," replied Jayne, as she moved away from Elissa.

"Well I still don't believe it; you'll have to have proof, for us to believe!" said Sam angrily, starting to get annoyed with the conversation.

"Until then we are still human," remarked Emily, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

"Well then if we can't persuade you, then maybe your father can," said Elissa, as she pulled out a hammer and started using it on the bone.

Suddenly Sam and Emily felt someone behind them. They jumped out of their seats and turned to face the tent flap. Standing their was a tall man, with brown skin, black hair and two golden eyes.

"Emily, Sam," the man whispered in a longing voice.

"Dad?" whispered Emily and Sam in unison.

The man ran forward and wrapped the children in a giant hug, tears running down his face.

"Oh, my children, I thought I would never see you again," he whispered, as the girls returned his hug.

"Emily. Sam. I would like you to meet your father, James Mark Bobet," announced Jayne, who was still sitting in her chair.

"How did you know he was our father?" asked Emily. She was followed by a loud crack, as Elissa finally broke the bone. They all turned to look at her.

"Jayne remembered that James always talked about his wife and twin daughters he had to leave behind because of the King. I just put two and two together," she replied, peering down the middle of the bone.

"So I guess we are part of the Shinrah race," said Sam, putting her head back on her fathers shoulder.

"But what of their mother?" asked James, worry creeping into his voice.

"Their mother is dead," replied Elissa half-heartedly, to busy sucking out the marrow to worry about their feelings.

"But how?" asked Emily in a shocked voice.

"King Phillip's men," answered Elissa, stopping her gnawing to peer down the bone middle again, "She knew that they were coming so she sent you here to be with your father," she added, before returning to her hunt for marrow.

"You'll be staying with your father from now on, and he will teach you the ways of the Shinrah," added Jayne.

"We will leave you alone. There's no doubt you have a lot to catch up on and you need to get better aquatinted. Come Elissa, lets go," said Jayne. Jayne rose from her chair and headed for the tent flap. She stopped suddenly, sighing, before turning and grabbing Elissa by the arm and dragging her out of the tent.

"But my bone," cried Elissa, as Jayne dragged her away. James sighed and shook his head at his retreating leaders, before turning back to his children.

**********

After leaving the hut, Jayne and Elissa walked in silence, Elissa still sulking about her bone. After a while Jayne spoke.

"How did she die?"

Elissa stopped and sighed, becoming serious. "She was tied to the ground and fed to the dogs. There wasn't much left," answered Elissa, looking away from Jayne.

"I hate that man," shouted Jayne, "The day we rise up and kill Phillip, will be the best day of my life. Not him, his family, or anyone that is with him will live to see another year, I swear to it," shaking her fist at the sky.

"I agree Jayne, but we must be sensible about this. If we are going to defeat King Phillip, we must know more about him and his plans," said Elissa, calmly, not fazed by Jayne's outburst.

"But how? We've been trying to get into his castle for years now, with no luck," asked Jayne, calming down.

"The answer will find us, Jayne, until then we bide our time and get stronger," stated Elissa. She turned and gave Jayne a reassuring smile.

They returned to silence as they continued their walk.

"Do you want to go for a run?" asked Jayne, as they got nearer to the forest.

"Yeah," replied Elissa

They quickly change into their animal forms, and headed into the woods. Suddenly a ferret fell from the trees onto Jayne's head, startling her.

"You're not leaving me behind!" retorted Eliza

"Fine, you can come, just don't scratch ok," said Jayne

"Ok," replied Eliza

"Race you to the nearest clearing," challenged Jayne, who just then took off into a fast gallop.

"You're on," replied Elissa. And for the whole night they galloped and played, forgetting their troubles.


End file.
